


An age of summer and winter.

by papanga



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate History, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanga/pseuds/papanga
Summary: An alternate history of Westeros and beyond.





	1. chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> BC: before the conquest.
> 
> AC: after the conquest.
> 
> Be aware that english is not my first language.

An age of summer and winter, a Westeros alternate timeline.

600bc: prince Artos stark is born.  
599BC: Lord Joron blackwood begins his conquest of the riverlands.

594BC: lord Joron Blackwood is crowned king of the riverlands.

590BC: wildling tribes invade Umber lands. King Rickard Stark calls his banners, managing to conquer everything up to the Frostfangs.  
588: house Gardiner crushes a Dornish army that tried to invade the reach. They manage to take everything up to StarFall. This would prove a problematic region in the years to come.

580BC: building of a Stark fleet commences. Will be essential for for trade in the future.

575BC: a rebellion by house Bracken is brutally crushed in the riverlands, Male line extinguished. This would establish strong Blackwood control over the region over the years to come.

569BC: prince Artos ascends to the throne of winter.

558: in Essos the cannibal sands are stirring:

550: Ironborn land in the Stormlands, causing devastation, and forcing the storm kings to rely on the reach for food shipments.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New writing stile.  
> Hopefully this makes it easier to read.

550, 500.

The braking of the freehold.  
The ruling council of Valyria, the council of 40, had been in decline for centuries.  
tensions had been running high since it had been informed of the savage barbarians coming from the bone mountains, a people who called themselves the dothraki, men who were one with their horses.

Civil war was inevitable, and the first to light the spark were the 3 daughters of valyria, who declared independents from the freehold.  
The war would last 50 years, and by the end of it 2 powers would come to dominate Essos…

 

Empire of Volantis. Managing to emerge as one of the most powerful of the valyrian states, it ruled an empire that stretched from the mouth of the Rhoyne to the entirety of the grasslands.

Years of fighting with the 3 daughters and the Dothraki had drained it of manpower and resources. However, with years of consolidation, it would soon turn it into a power that would eventually expand across the bone mountains.

The kingdom of the 3 daughters, by far the most technologically advanced of the states, it would depend less and less on dragons as time went on, giving it a major advantage over its neighbors. they would eventually come to conquer the Stepstones, making them as rich if not richer, than Braavos.

empire of volantis…

The Dothraki and sarnori are assimilated into the empire.  
With this, emperor Aurion begins his military reforms.  
Horse archery is introduced, mostly being used by the light cavalry, skirmishing with enemy troops.  
Heavy infantry, these are mostly drawn from the Sarnori, these use Maces to smash apart enemy soldiers. Close combat usually ends badly for the opposing army.

Light infantry, armed with spears and swords, these are trained similar to the legions of Ghis.  
They are deadly when in formation, but fall apart when on one on one combat.

heavy cavalry, these are just as good as any dothraki rider, and are also trained with the sword and hand to hand combat.  
Their charges are devastating, giving the enemy a surprise they will not soon forget.

This done, the emperor orders his sorcerers to turn the red waist into fertile lands.  
Plans are drawn to pacify the tribes of the bone mountains.  
Volantis would soon prove to be a worthy successor to the power that Valyria used to have.

The 3 daughters…  
Knowing that they were the weakest state in essos, the 3 daughters decide to take the Stepstones.  
However, they did not have the troops to launch a proper invasion.  
This is soon solved by the reach, who had agreed to lend troops and money.  
This is part a longterm plan to weaken house martel.

After years of campaigning, the islands are conquered, and the 3 daughters now have control of trade going from westeros to essos.


End file.
